Boys of Paradise
by psuliem
Summary: Jay walker is lost in a forgotten world and a boy finds him. not complete but its a drabble. wont be complete. old.


Boys of Paradise

old/never going to finish, sorry

ninjago

My feet hit the ground quickly, faster than they ever had before as I tore my way through the forest. It took all my energy and focus to keep running from whatever was after me. I shoved the branches and leaves out of the way, ducking under the ones I couldn't shove. My heart pounded in my chest at 100 miles per hour. It didn't seem like I was going to make it. The creature always seemed to be just right behind me and never let up in pace.

Running seemed like my only option and the best one at that, until I reached a high cliff, that is. I stumbled over my feet and skidded to a stop right at the edge, kicking up rocks off into the cool looking, somewhat inviting water at least 50 feet below.

I was going to die either way and I could hear the thing getting closer and closer now that I had nowhere else to go. I might as well go out in style, right? I pushed my feet off the edge and leapt off the side of the cliff. The wind was refreshing and hard to not love as I fell farther down, but it was short lived as I slammed into the water, holding my breath.

Darkness was surrounding me when I found consciousness again, gasping desperately for air and coughing. My eyes shot open to a blonde boy hovering over me. He got up quickly and wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand as he stood farther away and left me alone. I kept coughing till my lungs were clear of water and looked around as I heaved the air back into me. I found myself on a rocky beach and with running a hand through my messy brown hair I found that it was wet. So it wasn't a dream...?

"Who are you?" A soft, slightly young sounding voice called from close by and I looked to my other side to find the half dressed, dirty blonde boy that saved me, near to my face again, causing a startled, hoarse yell to escape me at the sight of him. He tilted his head in response, and then moved back.

"Did I scare you?" His voice was worried, "Can you talk?" He continued and I cleared my throat and tried to answer him, but my throat was really dry surprisingly. The rest of me was soaked.

"Water...?" I managed, hoping he understood. He seemed to speak my language.

"Wait here." He told me before hurrying off and I watched the thin kid run away from me into the leaves. Not like I had much choice besides staying. He didn't seem to be much of a threat and I didn't want to go exploring incase that thing was still chasing me.

I pulled myself off the rocky beach, stood, and took the time to just take in my surroundings.

Firstly I was getting cold with my wet clothes on and I hoped that kid had something to deal with that too. I peeled my wet shirt from my tanned skin, trying to get at least a little bit more comfortable.

Next, the water was really calm and I didn't see anything else around this island except another small island in the distance and large rocks scattered throughout the blue mass of liquid.

I heard footsteps behind me after a moment of trying to wring the water from the shirt I had been wearing. The kid walked up beside me and handed me some odd, seemingly handmade canteen of sorts. It was filled with very clear water that looked far beyond appetizing. I thanked him weakly and he nodded, handing it to me and backing up slightly to give me space. I put the container to my lips and tilted it back, drinking it rather quickly. The water ran through me, refreshing my entire existence and making me sigh in relief when I pulled it away.

I looked to the teen beside me and smiled, giving him and actual thank you this time instead of a raspy, breathless one.

"No problem." He responded, looking away and examining the area around us in almost fear or suspicion. There was anything around and he seemed only slightly reassured by that, so he continued talking. "You're doing well? Are you hurt at all?" He questioned, eyeing me somewhat again.

"No. I'm alright. Thank you." I spoke in response, "What's your name?"

He just shook his head. "We shouldn't talk in the open. Come with me." He took my wrist and started walking off, pulling me behind him.

I was interested in all the weird plants that we passed, though walking through this forest just gave me a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. He seemed to relax once we were far enough in the brush though, so I trusted his judgment and tried to relax as well.

Here is where he let go of my wrist and decided to fall in place beside me. "I'm Lloyd," He said, smiling up at me. "Lloyd Garmadon."

"I like it. It suits you." I responded and became flustered; obviously he wasn't complimented very much.

"Wh-what about you, stranger? What's your name?" Lloyd changed the subject now and pushing a branch out of the way as we made our way towards an unknown destination.

"Jay Walker." I grinned, examining a large, purple flower, streaked with bright yellow and riddled with holes in the petals that seemed to be there naturally. It had large stringy, see through - trailing from the middle. They reached the ground and at the end of them weather pale, multicolored feather like things that moved slightly. They acted like they were really truly alive, with thoughts and feelings.

Now that I notice this one, I realized there were tons of plants and odd animals and trees I didn't notice, scattered throughout this forest.

"Are you coming?" Lloyd questioned, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh… Sorry, yeah I am. I've just never seen anything like these plants before. I never really was big on exploring nature. I was always more into technology than that, but I didn't even know these kinds of things existed!" I rambled on, but Lloyd hasn't said a word the whole time, but something triggered him.

"Wait, what did you say?"

I paused mid-sentence and looked over at him from the plant I was still staring at in wonder. "What? That these things were crazy?"

"No, Jay, before that."

"That I didn't know these things existed?"

"BEFORE THAT!"

I flinched slightly, thinking back to what I had said before that, "That I was... into technology?"

"Yes! That! Do you know a lot about it? Can you fix things?" His green eyes grew bright and filled up with excitement.

"Uh... Yeah. I mean I'd need tools, but-" He cut me off with a huge awkward hug and smiled at me.

"I'm so glad I was the one to find you first. Come on. We should hurry back before it gets dark." Lloyd laughed and let go, practically skipping off with me following behind in immense confusion.

It didn't take me very long to realize something was weird when we got to Lloyd's camp. First thing I noticed was that there was no one else here and there was only really enough for one person and barely that. It was a sad little place that would be hard to find if you didn't know where to look.

"You... you live here?" I questioned, looking down at Lloyd who nodded, "Alone?"

He seemed confused that this was a big deal honestly as I quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah… Why? Did you expect something else?" Lloyd questioned at me, drawing more confusion.

"…I guess I expected parents. What are you, 15?"

He glanced around at his little home and then back to me. "I don't know my parents and yes I'm 15, but I'm not alone."

That confused me even more. "Who else lives with you?"

"Uh... No one exactly, but people live close by. They don't associate with me, though." He laughs and runs a hand through his messy, but really soft looking hair.

"Why is that?" I question, kind of worrying about what kind of place this is to kick a kid out into the wilderness like this. I look around the area, examining all the supplies and most of them seem to be almost all used up and/or about to fall apart.

Lloyd paused for a long while before changing the topic completely. "It doesn't matter now. This is the place I live and stay. I have down extra stuff around here but I don't really have to make a whole separate tent. And in case you're wondering there is not civilization for almost 600 miles away from here and even then they aren't very kind to strangers. Actually, they eat anyone they don't approve of. It's a large island, though, so you have no reason to worry." Lloyd smiled at me and I just stared at him in confusion and horror.

"How are you okay with living so close to cannibals on an enclosed island?" I cried, looking nervously around the camp now.

Lloyd just laughed again, a kind of comfortable, gentle laugh. "We aren't that close. None of them know we are even here and it would take weeks for them to walk here. There aren't cars or anything." He went over to a tree and pulled himself up into it, climbing up higher and grabbing a bag before dropping back down, carefully.

"Why don't you all try to leave?" I asked him, noting how easily he climbed it. It seemed like he'd done it so many times before and I was almost positive he had.

My question stopped him for a moment, but not for long. I watched him sit down and cross his legs. "We tried once about a year ago and we won't ever try again..."

I decided not to pry on this and walked over to him timidly, only to get Lloyd patting the spot beside him. "Sit. Have some of these. They are really good." Just the thought of food sounded so nice, that I sat without a single question and watched him scoop a handful of some small weird fruit looking things.

"Don't question them," Lloyd snorted, seeing my skepticism. "I've been eating them for months. Nothing has happened to me."

It didn't really seem like they could be a problem, so I held out my hand and he dumped a little bit into my palm. They were cool and such a bright purple color. It was almost neon.

"You eat those and I will get a fire going, grab you something warm, and cook something more filling for you." Lloyd pushed himself up from the ground, leaving me sitting there and watching him go about his work. I usually felt like talking more, but with so much going on and so much to take in, I wasn't in the mood for chatting much. Lloyd seemed to really appreciate the company.

He very quickly gathered up some sticks and tossed them in the small pit lined with rocks right in the middle of his little camp. He made starting fires look easy, but I knew it was just from experience.

His next step was to find something within a bag in the small, handmade tent. He walked back out with some things and hand them to me. "You can dry off and change while I'm gone. Just hand your wet clothes on the branch right there… These clothes never fit me. They were always too big, but I wore them when it was really cold. They should fit you, though, so you can have them."

I smiled at him, "Man, that's nice of you. Thanks. I really appreciate it. I'll have to find a way to pay you back for everything."

"Nah, just be here. Stay here with me."

Lloyd went back to scrambling about and grabbed up a knife of some sort before running off and telling me he'd be right back. I watched him go, staring him down as he hurried away. It was quiet without Lloyd around to talk to me. He really didn't talk all that much either; he just explained what life was like here.

Lloyd just seemed so lonely here. I couldn't leave him like this. Sure, he could take care of himself fine, but he probably wanted someone to talk to and be with. Along with that, I couldn't do anything really. I knew some survival skills, but Lloyd seems to have been doing this for at least two years. He didn't say how long, but it seems to be awhile. And I'm still not good at estimating.

I stood up and took the very ragged looking hand towel and tried to dry myself off. The wet tank top I had almost forgotten about was resting in the dirt and when I picked it up, it hit me that I'd need to rinse it off, but I would wait and just let it dry for now. I hung it on the branch and rested the towel beside it while I got off my shorts and boxers.


End file.
